<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The silent Bell by WILDSPARK_PRIME</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399781">The silent Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILDSPARK_PRIME/pseuds/WILDSPARK_PRIME'>WILDSPARK_PRIME</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Love at First Sight, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILDSPARK_PRIME/pseuds/WILDSPARK_PRIME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 year old Bella disappeared without a trace. 5 years later a girl with a child hidding in her shadows claiming to be the long thought dead child, Bella Swan appears. </p><p>Forks High expected a new student, but actually cornering the girl proves impossible as she disappears and appears without a sound or trace and when she does appear? Her presence screams nothing but danger.</p><p>Jasper is highly intrigued by the girl who was more ghost than human, who's emotions tend to disappear and who frustrates his brother,  Edward like there is no tomorrow. He just didn't expect to be, quite litterally swept off his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of Crazy shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The, 'Oh, shit', moment.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Renee is a bad mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have a fanfiction a count in witch you can PM me for relevant questions and in for,  I do not post stories there but I do collect them. The amount is also under the same name so it's relatively easy to find. Please do not use it to flame me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting, it cast long shadows down the street, slowly covering the city in darkness. To anyone else it would have appeared ominous.</p><p>Renee was just impatient. Where was Bella? Didn't she know that Renee had a hot date tonight?</p><p>Renee sighed in frustration, glancing at her watch. She wasn't particularly worried. Sometimes Bella stayed after school to study in the library. She probably stopped to buy groceries on her way home, the cupboards had looked kinda bare when Renee was searching for a snack earlier.</p><p>Ugh, whatever!  Bella had a key and she was a big girl she didn't need to be baby sat. Renee grabbed her handbag and flounced out the door with a huff.</p><p>Renee giggles as she stumbled into her apartment. She was as drunk as a skunk and everything was so fricken' hilarious! </p><p>She wonder why Bella wasn't helping her to her room like the good girl her baby was.</p><p>She snorted and giggles as she realized Bella's lights were off. It must have been later then she thought if her little girl was asleep already, normally her kid would wait up for her and help her to bed.</p><p>Renee bumped into the table in the hallway. Why did they have one in the hallway anyway? It just got in the way! </p><p>Renee laughed when the flower vase smashed into the floor. Tears streamed down her face and a hiccup escaped her mouth. That was so funny! It was an ugly vase anyway. Bella made it in art class and that girl didn't have an artistic bone in her body. Renee swayed her way to her room. A nice long nap was just what she needed right now.</p><p>Renee groaned as her head pounded something fierce. Her throat was dry and her mouth tasted bad. Her stomach twisted unpleasantly her bladder informed her that it needed attention. </p><p>Life sucked severely at the moment.</p><p>Renee reached for her night stand for her normal glass of water only to swipe at thin air. She cracked a crusty eye open and glared in confusion at the empty spot her glass of water should have been. </p><p>Didn't Bella remember to leave a glass of water and some pain pills to her beloved mommy? Sheesh that brat was ungrateful.</p><p>She heaved herself up, trying to ignore the way her stomach rolled with the movement and how bile tried to crawl up her throat.  She hissed when her headache pounded relentlessly against her skull.</p><p>Bathroom. She needed to get to the bathroom. To pee and to find some pain pills. Bella kept the pain pills in the bathroom right?</p><p>Renee screamed as something sharp dug its way into her left foot, her knee buckled and she lost her balance, her head slammed against the stupid hallway table with a bang.</p><p>Her vision swam and dark spots danced wherever she looked. Her stomach heaved and Renee couldn't stop the bile from escaping her mouth.</p><p>She sobbed. Everything was hurting. Why didn't that stupid child pick up the pieces of the smashed vase?! It wasn't that difficult! Useless, ungrateful urchin! </p><p>Renee had to stay the night at the hospital so the doctors could monitor her confusion.  She didn't mind too much. Some of the docs were worthy enough to be ogled by her. </p><p>The bad news though was that she had to walk with crutches because she could put to much stress on her foot. She was lucky she didn't need stitches in both feet or she might have needed a wheelchair.  She lived on the second story floor and they didn't have elevators!  </p><p>Going home was just a test on her temper, the brat still hadn't cleaned up the broken vase and the puddle of vomit and blood had dried and it left quite an unpleasant smell. Was this some kind of early teenage rebellion?  Renee would not have it! If the brat wanted to be difficult she could go live with her father.</p><p>Renee needed support and love in this difficult time in her life not a rebellious daughter!</p><p>Renee huffed as she entered the kitchen. She checked the microwave, the stove and the fridge! The brat didn't make her anything to eat. Checking the cupboards proved to be useless as well, nothing to eat at all!</p><p>There was a knock on the door. That had better be Bella with the groceries! Renee was starving, practically wasting away!</p><p>Renee blinked, stunned when the open door did not reveal an apologetic Bella but a nervous looking teacher. </p><p>Well, well, well, what do we have here? What was his name again? Mister Malroy, wasn't it? He wasn't that bad looking. </p><p>"Can I help you?" She purred, subtly licking her lips.</p><p>"Miss Higginbotham? Is Bella home? She hasn't been at school for the past two days and no one has called her in sick? She missed one of the class projects today, it counted for a big part of her chemistry grade. Miss Higginbotham?  You’re looking awfully pale?"</p><p>Renee realized, with a feeling of dread creeping up her spine, that she hasn't seen Bella since in almost three days? It's easy to miss what with the way her daughter moved like a mouse and her shy personality made her more of a wallflower than anything else. Renee had no idea that her daughter was missing. Oh, the rumours that would spread because of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The dumbass.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where waking up as Bella Swan is much more terrifying that it should have been.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Or,  how to screw Canon without even trying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't even know where to start. At the beginning would be a good idea, no? But where exactly is the beginning? Was it when I was born? When I died? Or when I woke up from death as a fictional character? </p><p>I don't think my birth would be the right spot to begin. Mostly cause I don't remember shit about it.</p><p>My death then? I was an artist. That's a good place to start, right? At least, that was my cover. No, I wasn't a spy. Okay I'm lying. I totally was, I don't suppose I have to keep on lying when I'm already dead, right? Right.</p><p>So undercover spy. The reason? Child trafficking ring. The 'artist' shows of paintings of beautiful children, the buyer buys the 'painting' and gets the child in the painting delivered. Pretty simple, no? </p><p>I only found out later that it wasn't just child trafficking. It was human and drug trafficking too. </p><p>The gang called themselves the Underdogs and it was when we were busting the kids out that I was killed.</p><p>The End.</p><p>Or it should have been.</p><p>"Miss Swan!" </p><p>Next thing I know I'm in a room full of snickering kids with a teacher glaring at me. I didn't register what he called me, just mumbled a halfhearted apology. </p><p>I had no idea what was going on. I just died, hadn't I? Why was I in a classroom? I glanced down by chance and saw Isabella M. Swan written on the note book with the first three letters of Isabella scratched out. Bella M. Swan.</p><p>I stared at it in horror. Suspicion crawling up my spine.</p><p>"No," I whispered my denial.</p><p>"Speak up Miss Swan!" The teacher barked. Gee what was with this guy, can't he see that I was having an existanel crises right now?!</p><p>"I'm not feeling to we'll, may I be excused?" </p><p>My pale face and slight shaking might have done all the convincing to be honest. As soon as he gave his agreement I was bolting out of the classroom.</p><p>I found the library easily enough. Hacking the schools network was a piece of cake. It was the year 1997. I was 29 years in the past. Ironically enough today would be the day I was born. August 20, 1997. Isabella Marie Swan was born in 1988 on September 13th. The body I was currently in was 10 years old, daughter of Renee Higginbotham and Charles Swan. Born in Forks Washington.</p><p>I was Bella Swan from Twilight.  Destined girlfriend to a sparkly, no fanged, coward of a vampire named Edward Cullen. </p><p>No. Just no. I'd sooner set his sparkly ass on fire. It just ain't happening. </p><p>There was also the problem of me. Belladonna Mary Singer. I was not a 10 year old child. I was a war veteran that was transferred from the special ops unit to the MIA to help track and dismantle trafficking rings. I was a deadly machine, trained to hunt, recover and kill. I wasn't an innocent 10 year old girl.  Anyone who knew this kid would know immediately that we weren't the same person. I had to disappear. Maybe in a few years, I could reappear again. My personality changes would be attributed to the missing years.</p><p>There was also the problem of speaking. I didn't like to do it. I liked my silence and often spoke in sign language.  Many of my operations my undercover identity was deaf or mute. I couldn't pass as a normal child even if I tried.</p><p>With renewed determination I started hacking, searching and discovering all I needed to know. The fire walls of today had nothing on the fire walls of 2029. </p><p>I had a mission. I would uncover every child trafficking ring in the world and put an end to each and every one of them. I had the skills, I had the knowledge and now, I was perfect bait.</p><p>The world won't know what hit it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tiny stalker.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know it looks bad. But he followed me home!</p><p>Or the one where Bella is a sucker for puppy dog eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the last year, Bella had been kidnapped nine times, seven out of those nine were by child traffickers. Twice by pedophiles. Did she enjoy kicking ass left right and center? Yes, yes she did.</p><p>She hadn't had any problems so far. It was simple. Get info on traffickers. Get caught. Escape with children and watch gleefully as the fuzz swarmed the area to dish out the just deserts.</p><p>Then the seventh operation happen. Not gonna lie, the number seven had always been a, well an odd number for her.</p><p>Weird things always happens with the number seven. Was she surprised that weird shit happened on her seventh operation?  Yes, yes she was. </p><p>So, there she was, minding her own business, or, well, not really, seeing as she was sending a bunch of asshole's to jail, she was very much in someone's business. </p><p>Anyway! So this time tings went down a little differently.  See this wasn't just a child trafficking ring, oh no, it was a child experimenting lab. </p><p>Some of the things done to those kids, well, it gave her the hibby jeebbies. It made her sick, a lot of those kids weren't even, technically, alive. They were brain dead, see?</p><p>What those scientist were trying to do, it reminded her to much of where she actually was. </p><p>They were trying to incorporate animal DNA into the human body, most of the DNA immediately targeted the brain, which is why so many kids ended up brain dead.</p><p>It reminded her of the wolf shifters of La Push. It hit way to close to home.</p><p>She tried to end the operation as quickly as possible. A vicious virus took out all the computers. A quick fire took care of the paper trail and if there were a few dead bodies on her way out, well, no one said she was a nice person.</p><p>The kids all made it out, no adult came out of the fire, all in all it was a good operation, neat and quick.</p><p>There's just one problem.</p><p>A pair of green eyes stared hopefully up at her, the dirty little face nearly hid all the freckles he possessed and brown hair that was stubbornly defying gravity.</p><p>He was one of the kids she released nearly two weeks ago in operation seven. Somehow this led to the kid following her everywhere.</p><p>She hoped to Hell, most probably in vain, that this wasn't some kind of imprinting thing that animals normally do.</p><p>She didn't want to be a mamma!</p><p>There's also the little problem of, <em>that.</em></p><p>"No."</p><p>He kept bringing her dead animals. </p><p>The puppy pout was out in full force, add a little sniffed, and blink big, teary eyes up at her aaannnndd... She's gone.</p><p>Damn the puppy eyes.</p><p>She's tried to leave him with cops.</p><p>He came back.</p><p>She left him at an orphanage.</p><p>He came back.</p><p>She shooed him away.</p><p>He came back with a dead rat.</p><p>The point was, he wasn't going away. And, apparently, he was one of the more successful experiments. </p><p>How does she know this? Well he was currently chewing on her shoe. </p><p>"No!"</p><p>At my sharp order he growled, then he darted, on all fours, under the bed, with. Her. Shoe.</p><p>Oi.</p><p>In the end, the brat stayed. Was she surprised that two months later his first word was 'no'? No, not really. </p><p>As Bella could just call him 'brat' his entire life she dubbed him Jason and was done with it. </p><p>Life went on, though, she had to admit, it was a lot less lonely when she had someone to share it with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to find the perfect baby sitter for a wild child without arousing suspicion is a lot harder then one would think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella thought it would be easy to get a babysitter for Jason, honest. Put out an add, email the babysitter telling her that ‘the parents’ would be going away for a business trip and needed someone to look after their 'two' kids. </p><p>That was the easy part. She finished the operation under the guise of going on a school trip.</p><p>Getting a babysitter was easy after Bella did some background checks. It was keeping one that proved to be hard.</p><p>See, it went like this.</p><p>Bella unlock the door.</p><p>All is quite.</p><p>Then... A loud crash, an even louder snarl and an even louder scream of terror.</p><p>The nanny bolts past me, yelling about a demon child.</p><p>The apartment was a mess. The couch stuffing’s was ripped out. There were shard of... <em>something, </em>littering the floor. There was feathers <em>everywhere. </em></p><p>And Bella was pretty sure most of the cutlery was imbedded into the walls.</p><p>
  <em>"Jason!"</em>
</p><p>A head of curly brown hair popped out of the vent above the couch. Green eyes lit up and he let out an excited shriek as he tumbled out of the vent, onto the couch, rolled onto the floor, then scrambled in her direction and tried to climb her legs. </p><p>She looked down at him, unimpressed. </p><p>Sensing her disapproval, he stopped trying to climb onto her and slowly backed a few steps away. </p><p>He sat down on his rump, tilted his head in confusion and made a little huffing noise to show his confusion.</p><p>Usually Bella would be all for cuddles but bad behavior should not be praised or rewarded with cuddles. </p><p>Even if her resolve was trying to crumble like a badly made sand castle under a tsunami. </p><p>
  <em>Why did he have to be so adorable?!</em>
</p><p>"Bad, Jason." She told him sternly, crossing my arms in a pitiful a temp to keep her resolve from wavering.</p><p>" 'ad?"</p><p>"Yes, bad, does this," she motioned to the wrecked living room, "look like good behavior?"</p><p>Bella was gratified to see him study the living room in thought. He licked his lips and squinted at the ripped couch thoughtfully. </p><p>" 'o. 'ot goo'. 'ad."</p><p>"Yes, Jason. This is not good. This is bad. We can't replace furniture because we're little and people would get suspicious, so now we have to move again."</p><p>Jason sniffed. He blinked teary eyes up at her, his lips wobbled slightly.</p><p>" 'orry. "</p><p>She sighed, crouched down and gathers the little boy to her chest.</p><p>"I know your sorry, Jason. I know you feel trapped in here and that you just want to play but, little man, you can't play so rough. Look I'll try to get a house next time with a big yard so you can run around, okay? Then you can get rid of all of your pent up energy."</p><p>He sniffed into her neck and nodded slightly.</p><p>" 'kay."</p><p>"I love you, little man, you know that, right?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. 'ove you."</p><p>The next baby sitter was slightly better, she lasted a whole two weeks! Then Jason peed on her shoes. Well, you know what they say, all good things must come to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little warrior.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teaching a wild child to fight was a lot harder then one would think.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Violence towards kids. Death of bad guys. Illusions to rape. Unconventional drug use.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem was, to put it plainly, that Jason had a bite first policy. It was the animal in him, Bella knew. He also had the urge to crouch down, to go low and surge upward.</p><p>It took her by surprise the first few times but quickly got repetitive.  Go low, lunge upwards, and try to rip her throat out with his teeth. Yeah, they were working on it.</p><p>You might think training the kid might be a bit excessive but Bella did have her reasons. Good ones too, she believe. </p><p>See, the kid has a good nose, he can sniff out candy like a bloodhound so she never tried to hide any in the house. She just never thought he would use that skill to try and find he while she was out on an operation.</p><p>The operation? Well it was a bad one, she got scars from it that she'll carry for the rest of my life.</p><p>Bella knew this place was brutal, she underestimated how much. They didn't keep any videos so she had to plant a couple of cameras that were live streaming to the FBI. </p><p>Bella wasn't gonna let anything happen to any of the kids there, but the FBI needed proof. They needed bait. That's where she comes in. These guys liked to rough up new 'toys'. Liked to teach them how things were around there. Liked to beat the stubbornness out of them before they could make trouble.</p><p>Bella would be gone for a few day, she knew, the FBI had to follow her clues on how to bust the place and get all the kids out safely. Her stay there would be... unpleasant, to say the least.</p><p>They had her chained up by the wrist, hanging from the ceiling, and her feet barely on the ground. The chains cut deep grooves into her wrist, grooves that would leave lasting scars.</p><p>You can probably imagine the things that they did, so she won't go into detail. What she didn't expect was the drugs. The drugs they used to keep the kids complacent and later addicted to this way of life.</p><p>Bella was really out of it when Jason got there, having followed her scent right to into the operation.</p><p>That kid... He was strong, stronger that she ever predicted. And apparently sprouted claws when in deep fury. He was fast too. Inhumanly so. The snarling and growling as he ripped grown men apart would later lead the FBI to believe that a wild animal somehow got in.</p><p>Bella destroyed all footage of the massacre later, just in case. </p><p>No one saw what she saw. No one saw how a barely three year old ripped a man in half and yanked his arm right out of its socket completely. No one saw the animal, the beast that Jason could be. At least no one alive other than she did.</p><p>No one saw her little warrior as he ripped, tore and bit his way through dozen of humans with nothing but instinct and pure stubbornness at his side.</p><p>When that place went up in flames, well, she couldn't say she was sad to see it go.</p><p>There was going to be other operations like that one. One where unaccounted variables may delay her from getting home, that would cause Jason to come and looking for her. This time they were lucky. Next time Jason could get a bullet between his eyes and nothing she could do would save him.</p><p>So Bella had to take precaution. If it meant that she had to take a year to do nothing but research and training him? Well, she knew kids suffered a lot because of it, she knew some even died because she wasn't there to save them. But Bella was selfish. She didn't want her kid dead and if that meant a couple of kids died in his place? So be it.</p><p>Bella never claimed to be a kind person. She never claimed to put all others above herself. Bella never claimed to be selfless. Because in the end, if she claimed any of that, she would be a liar. Not to say she wasn't one. She just didn't like to lie. She'd rather not speak that speak a lie. A valuable lesson she had learner early on in her previous life. One she wouldn't ever forget.  It was beaten into her after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lifeless eyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason turns four and Bella has some things she needs her kid to know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella had realized a long time ago that Jason was smarter than the average kid. It was the animal in him that recognized the need to learn to survive and thrive. </p><p>It's been two years and nine months since she woke up as Bella Swan. </p><p>She would like to think that she had accomplished a lot in that small amount of time. Maybe not in the last year in a wide scale like she had in her first year and a bit in this new life, but Jason had come far in his training.</p><p>He picked things up at a fast pace. He only needed to see things once to perform it perfectly. She'd like to think she done good by him. This was not the best life she could give him, she knew. But what else could she do? </p><p>The only thing she could do was give him a choice. But to make a choice he needed to know everything. The good, the bad, the past and the future.</p><p>"Jason."</p><p>The boy was next to her in seconds. Big Green eyes peered up at her with an inquiry in them.</p><p>
  <em>"Sit."</em>
</p><p>She signed at him. He immediately plopped his behind on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>"I need to tell you things. Will you listen?"</em>
</p><p>Sign language was their main form of communication, most days. So it wasn't odd for them to randomly start signing at one another when they had been talking minutes before.</p><p>
  <em>"I understand.  I will listen."</em>
</p><p>So she told him. She told them that once before she was the girl he saw before him, she was once a woman, before she was that woman she was a little girl who would one day grow into that woman.</p><p>She told them that she was from a poor family, a family that wasn't very stable.  Her mother drank until she passed out. Her father was a drug addict and then there was her. A perfectly healthy baby girl despite all the odds.</p><p>A perfectly healthy and beautiful baby girl. A baby girl who would fetch a lot of money from the right people. Her father lost his job. Her mother never had one. They couldn't get their alcohol or drugs.  They couldn't feed themselves.</p><p>They needed money. They were desperate. And desperate people, well, they'd do some pretty awful things. Even sell their own kids to the wort of the worst, just because they would pay more.</p><p>Bella told him of her life as a slave. How she had to do nasty things to please her Master and his friends so that they would feed her. How years passed and she lost all hope.</p><p>Then, then she was rescued, taken away from that place. How she was taken in by a police man, the one who got her out of there and how she dedicated her life to helping those like her. To putting an end to it all.</p><p>How she found the group her so called 'Master' was a part of. The Underdogs. How she was dismantling it piece by piece and just as she was gonna put an end to it once and for all, she died. </p><p>She told him of this world, of knowing about it in her life before, how she was determined to continue her work.</p><p>She told him, that he had a choice to make. That he could go, that he could have as normal a life as he could.  Or, he could stay, that staying would mean that a normal life was out of the question. </p><p>"Is that why you have such eyes?"</p><p>He questioned. His little hand brushing against her cheek as he peered into her eyes.</p><p>A small smile tugged at her lip.</p><p>"And, what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>His brows furrowed, eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up.</p><p>"They look like those dead men's eyes. Like no one's there anymore."</p><p>Bella sighed and placed a hand over his, holding it to her cheek.</p><p>"Yes, I learned a long time ago, to never show what I feel in my eyes. The eyes are windows to one’s soul and I've locked my soul firmly away, so no one can hurt me like I was hurt once before."</p><p>He nodded, serious green orbs studied her face for a second before he closed them and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'll stay. You need me, even if you won't say so. I need you too. We need each other and a lot of kids need help. And we can help. So we will. Because no one else is doing anything. So I'll stay. As long as you want me, I'll be right here."</p><p>Bella leaned her forehead against Jason's smaller one.</p><p>"I'll always want you. You’re important to me."</p><p>Jason smiled, his dimples appeared, that, along with his freckles made him look even more childish than he already did with his wide green eyes and curly brown hair.</p><p>"You’re important to me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Return of the Underdogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where the past makes one Hell of a unexpected come back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had Bella ever mentioned that she hated vents? Because she did. With the burning passion of a thousand sun's.  </p><p>Currently Bella was stuck in a vent, hey, not all info gathering turns out to be exciting, with car chases and explosions. So here she was. In a vent. A tiny cramp and very dusty vent.</p><p>
  <em>Why doesn't anyone ever clean their vents?!</em>
</p><p>It set her nerves on edge, made her feel claustrophobic and she had the unrelenting need to sneeze that wasn't going away.</p><p>She couldn't afford to fidget or sneeze, it would give away her position faster than you can say, <em>oopsie, </em>that, she can guarantee you.</p><p>A child suddenly cried out.</p><p>"Watch it, the merchandise are for the Underdogs, they don't take damaged goods and are likely to put a bullet between your eyes for bruising them!" One of the men barked.</p><p>Bella froze, not daring to breath. The Underdogs? No, impossible, it can't be. There's just no way.</p><p>"I've never even heard of these Underdogs before, they gotta be some small time asshole's trying to play with the big boy's." The man who hit the kid said, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>"No way, man, these guys are big, like big time big, they keep everything on the down low, especially with the recent busting, and they keep a tight leash on anyone who know anything about them. The recent busting of collectors made the demands for merchandise all the higher, even if the supply is low, peeps are paying good cash for them."</p><p>"How do we know it's them anyway?"</p><p>"Their sign, duh, purple skull of a bulldog in a silver circle."</p><p>Collectors, that's what they call themselves, child traffickers more like it. They call the kids merchandise, makes them seem less human, it keeps all emotions out of it</p><p>They aren't wrong either, with less people 'collecting' kids to sell, the more people are willing to pay for them and the more people are willing to pay, the more desperate 'collectors' are and the more mistake's they'll make.</p><p>Mentioning the Underdogs was a mistake. A grave one. <em>For them. </em>Telling the other guy what the sign was? The biggest one they had ever made. Bella knew that sign. She <em>died </em>because of that sign.</p><p>Nothing, <em>nothing, </em>will stop her from taking them down.</p><p>Bella couldn’t finish it last time around, this time though? This time she was prepared. She knew all their hiding spots, she knew every secret meeting place, every false trail, every selling point and every face involved.</p><p>
  <em>This time they won't get away.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's a boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 'M' word gets used and somehow Bella is surprised.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So rainbows are formed when light runs through water particles?"</p><p>Bella glanced up from her own studies, leaned over to see what exactly Jason was reading before she responded. It was a 4th year chemistry book.</p><p>"Hmm," She glanced back at her own math book and made a face. This last year she had been teaching the little wildcat how to read. He took to it like a fish to water and now constantly had his nose stuck in a book.</p><p>He was blazing trough the school curriculum at an astonishing pace, she had been told by many a babysitter that when she was gone he was either curled up in a chair reading, glued to the TV watching nature documentations or begging to go to the library to get new books.</p><p>Her kid was a curious little bookworm, who would have ever suspected that the little wild child that followed her home and chewed on anything he could get his little hands on would become a scholar? Not her, that's for sure.</p><p>"So it's possible to make man made rainbows, right?" He eyed her from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose it is," She smiled wryly, knowing what was coming.</p><p>"Can we make some? Pleaseeeee?" And there it was! And there was the dreaded puppy dog eyes as well.</p><p>"Sure kiddo, if you really want to." And he was off. Bouncing like he was made of rubber instead of skin and bone.</p><p>"Yes! Thanks mom!"</p><p>She froze halfway out of her chair, he was already out the door hollering about getting the hose. She had called him her kid from time to time, consider him hers in every way that matters. This though, this was the first time he had ever called her that. She wasn't sure what he consider her but he confirming their bond sent a jolt of warmth trough her chest.</p><p>
  <em>Her kid...</em>
</p><p>It suddenly meant a lot more than just identifying him specifically from a bunch of others.</p><p>
  <em>Her kid...</em>
</p><p>He was hers. <em>Her kid. </em>She'd be damned if anyone tried to take him away from her. She'd fight them tooth and nail with every scrap of will power she possessed. </p><p>
  <em>Her kid...</em>
</p><p>The thought made her smile and when she passed him to turn the tap she ruffled his hair and when he peered curiously up at her with those green eyes of his, she couldn't resist placing a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Her kid...</em>
</p><p>Yeah, she could live with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo,  as many writers will tell you, sometimes you plan a story and then it takes off with a mind of its own. So yeah, that happens so I went back and changed the stories summary to fit better. Not a lot. Just little tweeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fall of the Underdogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 years dismantling the work of the Underdogs, then Bella disappears. Jason is not pleased.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally Jason was all for listening to his mother. She was older, wiser and much more experienced in the ways of life.</p><p>But Jason <em>knows </em>her. Knows how obsessive she gets. She's like a dog with a bone sometimes, once she sinks in her teeth in it's impossible for her to let go.</p><p>For the last 2 years, ever since she learned of the Underdogs, she had been obsessively finding and brutal dismantling them. Jason didn't think his mother a cruel person, but she wasn't kind either. To him she was kind, to others? Not so much.</p><p>Jason had just turned six. He knew a lot about how the word worked thanks to his mother. He loved her, he really did, but she was protective to the extreme. Not the usual protective of not letting him out of her sight hide him from the world protective either.</p><p>She made sure he knew what was dangerous and why, she taught him how to defend and protect himself. If being safe meant he had to know all the bad things in the world, so be it.</p><p>His mother promised him that this operation would be the last for a long while to come. That they would settle down for a while. Get real education, go to college, be a real family.</p><p>Only, she was missing. It's been a month. Mom told him not to come looking for her. He promised he wouldn't. He was six so he didn't need a babysitter no more, so no one could tell him that everything was all right and that she would come home.</p><p>It's been a month and he was lonely. Normal operations didn't last more than a couple of days. With special ones, it took maybe a week. Buts it's been a month. Mom wasn't home. </p><p>Just this once, Jason had to break his promise.</p><p>He found her alright, he followed his nose and he found her. It... It wasn't good. She was strapped down and had tubes in her nose and needles in her arms. There were white patches connected to wires on her head and there was a weird thingy on her finger.</p><p>Jason licked his lips and nearly stuck his thumb in his mouth to bite his nail when he remembers the blood on his hands. Maybe ripping out a bunch of people's throats wasn't the best idea.</p><p>It didn't matter. They had his <em>Mom. </em>He wanted her back. They couldn't have her. There weren't a lot of kids here but he freed them anyway, just like his mom always told him she did. Jason made sure to kill anyone else, because leaving a witness was bad, he remembered mom telling him. He burned any papers he could find and smashed any computers he saw, poured water over it just to be on the safe side.</p><p>It wasn't the finest of jobs, Jason didn't know how to get rid of the information on computers like his mom could. She had never showed him, so he made do with what he had.</p><p>Jason dragged his mom home and made sure the building the Underdogs kept her in <em>burned.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so some of you might wonder how awesome Bella got caught. See she knew this would be the last operation so it was hella stressful for her, she didn't sleep much or eat and was just very stressed. Then her period came which distracted her enough to be caught. Not easily mind you. At least 20 guys died in taking her down. So, there you have it. Jason to the rescue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where the experimental procedures leave some side affects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Crunch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>God damnit!"</strong></em>
</p><p>Bella's eyebrow twitched violently as she stared down at the crushed egg in her palm. </p><p>Bella didn't remember much of what happened in the lab, Jason destroyed all evidence so and left no one alive so she would never know everything. The rest she could deduce from her newly gained scars. The giant 'Y' on her torso was a giant give away that a lot had happened. </p><p>The newly gained super strength was a giant glowing neon sign that <em>something </em>was changed in her DNA. </p><p>Let's not forget that one time she sneezed fire. Bella could feel the heat in her chest. It swirled, twisted and flicker with each beat of her heart and each time she breathed in to deeply she could feel it still, waiting in anticipation of <em>something.</em></p><p>There was always a strange since of disappointment when nothing happens. </p><p>She... honestly had no idea how to handle the whole fire business, so she focused on super strength. Even the lightest amount of pressure bent metal, one time she cracked a diamond in two. Don't ask her why she had a diamond in the first place because Bella is shady as shit on a good day and practically a black hole on a bad one.</p><p>The point is... control was a struggle.  It's been a month and while she's not crushing metal or splintering wood left and right on accident anymore, Bella was unsatisfied, call her a perfectionist if you will, but Bella knew that there was little in life you can control and your body is one of the things, that if you really tried hard enough, you'd grow skilled enough to control it.</p><p>Bella had worked her butt of to get her new body into perfect control when she got it, and now she back to the beginning. </p><p>
  <em>No, <strong>worse, </strong>she was in the negative category, steadily working herself back to square one so that she could move forward and she will move forward, <strong>God damnit! </strong>She sure as shit wasn't staying so uncontrolled. </em>
</p><p>"Again!" She barked and Jason tossed her another two eggs, slowly she started to juggle them and soon a third and a forth joined them, she grew unsteady at the fift and crushed an egg at the sixth. The other five dropped to the ground, adding to the growing pile of broken eggs.</p><p>"Again!" She order, intent on getting ten eggs juggled without a wobble or a crushed eggs, <em>today!</em></p><p>"We're out of eggs," Jason informed her blandly.</p><p>Glowering, Bella snatched the keys and went to buy more eggs. At a different store so as to not cause suspicion of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Meeting Charlie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Bella finally gets to go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella turned 15, she never though the day would come when she had to go... well, maybe home isn't the right word.</p><p>She had never met Charlie or Renee, had never lived with them, and didn’t know the ins and outs of their personalities. The only thing she knew of them was the memories of the life before when they weren't really real people.</p><p>Of the two, she liked Charlie best. Renee seemed too selfish and self-centered for Bella's taste. Charlie was supportive, caring, and awkward and undoubtedly loved his daughter.</p><p>Like it or not, Bella had the body of his daughter and maybe, some secret hidden part of her craved parents, in either life she hadn't had supportive caring ones and knowing for a fact that that's what Charlie could be, well... can you blame her for wanting it?</p><p>Charlie was stable, reliable, things Jason would need in his life. The kid had only known danger and constant change all his life, it made Bella feel guilty, to a point.</p><p>Bella could have given him up, set him up with a pair of loving parents, went solo on her life's mission, done it all without traumatizing the poor kid.</p><p>
  <em>She could have. She didn't. </em>
</p><p>She was too selfish. Needed him more than he probably ever needed her. She tried to give him a choice. He chose to stay. Why wouldn't he? She was all he really knew. </p><p>So here they were, in Seattle police station, waiting.</p><p>A man hesitantly made his way over to the two of them, where Bella and Jason were nestled on some very uncomfortable chairs. Jason was out for the count, his soft breath blowing against her neck.</p><p>The way he scanned her with uncertainty, barely hidden hope and anxiety gave him away as much as his mustache did.</p><p>He crouched down slightly, making himself seem smaller than her, less likely to attack, smart, giving what they knew of her, he was making himself seem more approachable and friendly. </p><p>"Hey, kiddo, I'm Charlie, your dad, do you... “He cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing away for a second before returning his gaze to her, “Do you remember me?"</p><p>"Hard to forget the impressive mustache, Charlie."</p><p>He smiled slightly, his mustache twitching with the motion amusingly. His eyes flickers down to Jason in slight confusion.</p><p>"Who's the little tyke, Bells?"</p><p>Just as he asked Jason shuffled and jerked up, his green gaze immediately pinned Charlie down unwaveringly. He stared at him as if he could read his very soul.</p><p>Jason turned slightly narrowed eyes toward Bella. </p><p>"Who's he, mom?"</p><p>"Mom?" Charlie squawked and I kid you not, fainted like a fair maiden from the olden days.</p>
<h3>Jason never let him live it down.</h3>
<h3></h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Forks gets two new explorers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's very...wet."</p><p>Jason states dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, Bella used to hate it when she was little."</p><p>Jason, the little traitor, perks up and swirled around to peer at Charlie. He was absolutely fascinated with anything to do with Bella when she was little even though the Bella Charlie knew wasn't her, Jason liked to pretend it was since he couldn't pry any childhood tales out of his mother.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Charlie smiled down at his grandson, and wasn't that just a heart attack inducing thought? </p><p>"Oh, yeah, used to complain up and down about how wet, cold, muddy and green it was."</p><p>Jason nodded with a slight frown.</p><p>"Mom doesn't really remember much from... before."</p><p>Jason stole a glance at Charlie to make sure he wasn't upset. The man just nodded, resigned, he had learned as much.</p><p>"She likes green though. Said it was her favorite color.  She's biased though, cause greens the color of my eyes and she always says that my eye color is her favorite."</p><p>Bella bounded down the stairs a camera in hand, the two males swirled their heads in her direction and the camera made a click as she took a picture.</p><p>She grinned as she lowered the camera, waving it around slightly.</p><p>"Looky what I found!"</p><p>She looked at Charlie and bit her lip, lowered her head and peered up at him from underneath her lashes.</p><p>"Uh, will you mind if we go out to take some pictures?" She nodded her head at Jason, who brightened in excitement and turned his puppy dog eyes on Charlie, no one could resist those, except mom.</p><p>"Please? I've never taken pictures before!" How could anyone resist those eyes?</p><p>They couldn't. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meet the Doc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Carlisle goggels at some humans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You appear to have a lot of scar tissue, Miss Swan."</p><p>Said girl just hummed non-committedly but doesn't give him any details.</p><p>Bella Swan. An odd child to be sure. Disappeared 5, nearly six years ago and then reappeared out of thin air just a few days ago.</p><p>The scars on her body do not tell of a happy tale. There was heavy scarring around her wrist and throat. Bindings, no doubt. The large 'Y' scar was also a cause for concern.  The long slash across her lower belly, reminiscent of a 'C' section tugged relentlessly at his mind. The track marks on her arms also had him in a state.</p><p>There was also the way she smelled. The smell of fire, smoke and ash clung heavily to the underlying dusty vanilla sent.</p><p>Then there was the boy. Carlisle discreetly looked at him, sitting calmly next to his grandfather, yet watching the Doctor like a hawk.</p><p>The boy claimed Miss. Swan as his mother, yet the ages were all wrong. He was six to her 15. She didn't have any children when she was nine, likely the boy had stuck to her side in their time as captives and never knew that she wasn't his real mother. It was also likely that Miss. Swan had been brainwashed into believing that the kid was her child in order to have extra leverage over her. A reason to stay, a reason not to fight, a reason not to try and run.</p><p>The boy smelled odd as well. There was a distinctive sent of a feline predator that clung to him and his underlying sent of Oak and grass.</p><p>Jason had a lot of scars too, though they were older than on his adopted mothers. There were the restraint markings, old and faded and barely there track marks.</p><p>Carlisle looked at the young woman in front of him. While her larger scars bothered him, the smaller ones...</p><p>"These look a lot like knife wounds and bullet holes." He observed. </p><p>She looked at him steadily, straight in the eye. No fear, despite her circumstances. Then again, the fear was probably trained out of her a long time ago.</p><p>"Some of the Masters liked to throw us in room. Fight or die. Kill you opponent and get food for the day. Refuse, you get a bullet, non-lethal and your opponent gets a bullet between their eyes. You go without food for the day. No shower for the week."</p><p>She said it so blandly, like it was a fact, a way of life. Like the sky is blue and the grass is green. You kill or you die.</p><p>Charlie made a horrified noise. Carlisle knew how he felt. If he could have he would have paled, but he couldn't. So he trudged onward.</p><p>"Can you tell me about your scars?"</p><p>She made a motion to her wrist and neck, "String you up and beat the defiance out of you."</p><p>The track marks, "Can't fight if you can't move. Can't scream if you’re not awake."</p><p>The slash on her lower stomach, "No uterus, no baby."</p><p>Rape was a part of her trials then. He had known it might have been, but to have it laid out like that...</p><p>She motioned to the 'Y', "Dunno, wake up after drugged, there it was."</p><p>She turned and renewed anger spiked trough Carlisle as new scars on her back became clear.</p><p>She peered at him over her shoulder, "Whips, liked when we screamed."</p><p>She motioned to her shoulder blade where there looked to be a burn of some sort, though it was obscured by win marks now.</p><p>"Old Master marked his pets. New one whipped it away."</p><p>She turned, pointed at her thigh, a 'J' was carved into her flesh.</p><p>"Possessive Masters like to mark their pets."</p><p>Carlisle closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He exhaled and opened his eyes.</p><p>"How many... 'Masters' have you had?"</p><p>She glanced around, uncertain, "...lots? Didn't count. Didn't want to remember."</p><p>He didn't think anyone would want to remember. </p><p>"Is it normal to have a lot of Masters?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Short, decisive, no hesitation. So, why...?</p><p>"Why did you switch so often?"</p><p>She stared at him.</p><p>"Because of me."</p><p>Carlisle eyes darted to the young boys. He stared at Carlisle defiantly, chin razed, eyes hard, lips pulled up and teeth barred, daring Carlisle to do something, anything. His entire being seemed to say, <em>just try it, I dare you.</em></p><p>What odd humans these were. So unafraid of him, when even subconsciously everyone was.</p><p>How odd, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Bella is badass, Jason preens and Mike gets the shit scared out of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the last six months Bella and Jason had to hit the books as everyone believed she has no education past that of a ten year old and that Jason had none wat so ever.</p><p>Bella was proud to say the placement test placed her and Jason in the same grade, as juniors in High school. Didn't she just have a smart baby boy? ~</p><p>Ehrm. </p><p>Anyway, with the start of the new school year, two new students joined Forks High.</p><p>"Wait here, I'll get our schedules."</p><p>Jason nodded, staring at the woods with boredom. This place was surrounded by trees, it was weird. Jason had never been to a place that was so... <em>wet. And green. </em></p><p>
  <em>'What was Mom thinking?'</em>
</p><p>Jason grimaced. He loved Grandpa Charlie, honest, but did the man have to live in such a dreary place?</p><p>Gravity shifted, pain bloomed in his shoulder as he smacked harshly into the floor.</p><p>"Watch where you’re going, brat," a blond boy sneered at him. The one that knocked him over. </p><p>Tch, Jason couldn't believe he was so distracted that he didn't even see this idiot coming.</p><p>"What are you even doing here?  This is a high school, not a place for babies."</p><p>A pale hand grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, hauled him up and slammed him again the wall, leaving his feet several inches of the ground.</p><p>"You ever touch my baby boy again and I'll rip out your spine and strangle you with it, you got me?"</p><p>The blond idiot whimpered. </p><p>"I asked you a question. Answer me."</p><p>"Y - Yes, I, oh God, I understand.  Please, please, please let me go."</p><p>Mom dropped him with an annoyed, “Tch."</p><p>The blond scrambled away with Mom's glare of death on his back, by the way he hunched his shoulders he could feel it too.</p><p>Jason turned his adoring stare onto his mother. Did he have an awesome mom or what?</p><p>"You okay squint?"</p><p>Concerned brown eyes peered down at him, Jason preened at the attention, judging from the twitch of her lip she knew it too.</p><p>"I'm perfect."</p><p>"Want me to carry you?"</p><p>Jason puffed up his cheeks. </p><p>"I'm a big boy."</p><p>His Mom stared at him blankly. </p><p>"What's that got to do with anything?"</p><p>Jason deflated like a balloon.</p><p>"Fine." He spat, not really as mad as he pretended to be.</p><p>His mom scooped him up, gave him a swing and dumped him on her shoulders. He made sure not to pull on her hair as he stabilized himself to the new height.</p><p>He blinked as something caught his attention. Five people were staring at them. They were all really pale and very pretty. The blond lady was shooting envious looks at his mom, the very big guy next to her was peering at Jason and his mom in curiosity.  The tiny dark haired girl was practically vibrating in excitement. The bronze haired dude was looking at his Mom in frustration. The blond guy was looking between the bronze haired guy and Jason’s Mom in confusion.</p><p>"Hm, looks like we share all our classes."</p><p>Jason promptly forgot all about the weird but pretty staring people to lean over his mom's head and peer at their schedules. Yes, they had all the same classes. </p><p>"Good, then I don't have to kill or maim anyone to change anything."</p><p>His mom hummed, "Call me if you need help hiding the body."</p><p>"This is why I love you." He said, patting his mom's head.</p><p>She snorted, "I thought it was because I let you stay up past midnight to watch Batman?"</p><p>"That was yesterday.”</p><p>"Oh, so you need a new reason to love me every day?"</p><p>"No, but finding something new to love about you every day is a noble cause."</p><p>"You cheese ball."</p><p>Jason gasped, aghast.</p><p>"Excuse you? I'm an adorable ball of fluff."</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that."</p><p>"I don't have to, you tell me every time we cuddle, when you read me a bedtime story."</p><p>"I'll have to shake things up a bit if you’re getting so compliant in our daily routines then."</p><p>"Why am I feeling a sudden burst of dread? Mom? Mom!"</p><p>His mom just laughed at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you follow the time line Bella would be 16 and a Junior, it means she's a year ahead of what she should be, like in cannon she would be in the same year as Edward but she's a year ahead of him, with Jasper.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Bella reminisces on some fond memories and gets noticed by some veggie vamps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dumped Jason in a chair after I deposited the lunch boxes on the table. Jason poked his carrots with a frown.</p><p>"I don't like carrots."</p><p>"I don't like school, yet here I am."</p><p>"Those are two very different things, you can't compare them!"</p><p>"Stop stalling and eat your food Jason."</p><p>Jason did as told, grumbling all the while slightly under his breath.</p><p>"Mr. Birch wants us to join a club. Thoughts?"</p><p>"It's not mandatory.” Bella replied.</p><p>"It might be fun to learn an instrument though, he mentioned there was a music club here."</p><p>Bella hummed, looking deep in thought, "I use to play the guitar."</p><p>Jason hastily swallowed his peas so he could speak without getting his ears twisted for bad manners.</p><p>"Really? I've never seen you play."</p><p>Bella ruffled his hair, "I haven't played in a long time, Jay, and I don't even have a guitar anymore, so I doubt it matters."</p><p>Jason tilted his head, studying his mom thoughtfully. "Did you like it? Playing the guitar I mean."</p><p>"Yeah, more than anything, I was always at my happiest when I had my guitar in my hands, music swimming in my head and pouring out of my hands into my guitar. I didn't just like it, I loved it."</p><p>Jason hummed and took a sip of his water. The look on his mom's face just now, he had never seen it before.</p><p>"Then it's settled, you’re gonna teach me how to play a guitar."</p><p>His mom blinked at him in confusion, her expression bewildered. </p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"Yes," He nodded, "I wanna play an instrument, you know how to play an instrument, so you can teach me! It's perfect!"</p><p>Bella ruffled Jason's hair fondly.</p><p>"If that's what you really want, I'll do it."</p><p>"Edward?"</p><p>Rosalie's voice jolted him out of his murderous glaring.</p><p>"What?" He snapped.</p><p>"Why are you glaring at the new girl?"</p><p>Typical of Rosalie to assume he was glaring at the new girl and not the new boy, then again, if he showed an inclination of violence towards a child, she might just dismantle him and burn the pieces. </p><p>"I can't read their thoughts."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Edward nodded and turned his golden eyed stare back at the two sitting in the most shadowed corner in the cafeteria. </p><p>"Their minds, it's completely silent to me, it's as if there's a wall and I can't get through, there's no cracked to even slip through."</p><p>"Their Chiefs Swan's daughter and grandson, right? Didn't Carlisle mention that they smelled odd the other day?" Emma piped up.</p><p>"Yes, though he didn't say what they smelled like." Jasper answered, now also staring at the new kids.</p><p>Only Edward noticed that Alice was only silent as she studied the two new kids. He slipped an arm around her in comfort and didn't mention her silence. She would tell him if she wanted too, or if it was important.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Head over heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Jasper gets swept of off his feet like a true damsel in distress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, ya'll know Jasper was a Soldier right? For the confederate army and I'm the vampire wars? Yeah, PTSD is a thing. A thing that happens in this chapter. Beware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike Newton was an idiot.</p><p>Jasper swore if he survived this he might just kill the little rat.</p><p>Newton was delivering some chemicals from the storage for today's project in the bio lab, he took one look at the two new kids, Jason and Bella, who sat to the right of Jasper, and dropped the box he was carrying.</p><p>Jasper practically plaster himself the wall behind him when the chemicals abruptly caught fire, Newton, the dumbass idiot grabbed the nearest bottle with liquid to douse the flames.</p><p>He poured the bottle of oil on the fire. <em>The idiot. </em>The fire spread rapidly and everyone quickly vacated the class. Everyone except Jasper.</p><p>He was frozen, unable to move as the fire came closer and closer, memories of times best left forgotten, drawing him under and rendering him paralyzed. He felt like he was dying, as the heat crept closer and closer. </p><p>
  <em>I am going to die.</em>
</p><p>He knew this with an unwavering certainty.</p><p>Then she was there, blocking his view of the fire, his vision shifted rapidly and he felt as if gravity had abandoned him.</p><p><em>Oh, I'm moving, </em>he realised, <em>someone is carrying me, but that's not possible.</em></p><p>The distinct <em>thump - thump </em>let him know that it was a human that was moving him.</p><p>It should not be possible. As vampires their bodies grew dense in their transformation, thus they were a lot heavier than when they were human.</p><p>It shouldn't be possible for a human to lift him. Yet, here he was, being carried like a princess by a human.</p><p>Jasper blinked rapidly as his vision went hazy from the rain falling in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I'm outside.</em>
</p><p>His mind felt fuzzy, like his brain was floating away.</p><p>He stared up at the person who had rescued him, gold meeting worried chocolate eyes.</p><p>Right then and there, Jasper swore he was in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>People usually fangirl over the  male vampires.<br/>Here the male vampire shall fangirl over the human female. Because I said so.<i>That's why.</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Where it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bella narrowed her eyes, grabbed Jason by the scruff of his Jacket and back pedaled around the corner they just came from the second she saw Jessica Stanley in her signature Meer Kat stance, searching above all the other student’s heads in an attempt to find Bella.</p><p>That girl had been trying to corner Bella for weeks now and it was getting on her very last nerve.</p><p>Jason, the cheeky brat, didn't even look up from his book, just kept walking in the new direction he had been jacked in.</p><p>That boy, he was gonna give her grey hairs, she just knew it.</p><p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p><p>"Shit, fuck, damn!"</p><p>Bella snorted when Jason walked straight into a door. She'd reprimand him for his cursing but she knew was ten times worse on the best of day. It was inevitable that he'd pick up a word or two eventually. </p><p>He shot her a dirty look and darted into the classroom after he stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>"That's not nice." A deep voice said behind her. <em>Behind </em>her.</p><p>Bella jumped 3 feet in the air and wiped around with a started hiss, heat boiled in her chest, air seeped into her lungs, ready to be flung out in a ball of fire at a moment’s notice.</p><p>Bella choked on her exhale, when she realised who was behind her, she coughed desperate to choke of the flame that was seconds away from flying out of her mouth and incinerating the vampire in front of her.</p><p>Jasper made a started sound, his arms half raised as if to catch her, "Are ya alright?"</p><p>He asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Fiiiiiineeeee." Bella wheezed out between clenched teeth. The fire had retreated but the heat stayed in her chest, twisting and curing with the need to get out, to burn, to destroy, the taste of ash lingered in her mouth.</p><p>Bella grimaced as she straightened from her half hunched over position she had fallen into to try and contain the fire inside of her, her crossed arms falling loosely to her sides.</p><p>"I'm fine, you just startled me, is all."</p><p>He didn't look convinced as he awkwardly lowered his hovering arms and shoved his hands into his pocket.  His eyes darted around as he liked his lips nervously.</p><p>"Bella, I-I, um, I wanted to know if maybe-" the bell cut him off and her eyes darted to the door that Jason had entered earlier.</p><p>She saw him shaking his head when her eyes turned back to him.</p><p>"Um, never mind, you’re gonna be late for class."</p><p>He gave her a smile, Bella returned it in bemusement. </p><p>"'Kay? See you around, I guess."</p><p>She hesitated for a second, still confused by the in counter, before she shrugged it off and walked the last few steps to class. Vampire or not, boys will be boys.</p><p>Just as she slipped into class she caught sight of Jasper from the corner of her eye, dragging his hand down his face looking exasperated. </p><p>With who he was exasperated she didn't know, honestly, it wasn't any of her business anyway.</p><p>Bella plopped herself down in the chair next to Jason, absentmindedly dragging a hand through his hair.</p><p>He peered up at her with pursed lips and confused eyes.</p><p>"What took you so long?"</p><p>Her lips quirked up as his accusing tone and suspicious squinting at her and then the door.</p><p>"Just got... distracted, is all."</p><p>She ignored his disbelieving stare and got out her books instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bullseye!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Jasper swoons in the back ground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler Crowley was the bane of Bella's existence, at least, today he was.</p><p>He had been flirting non stop since he nearly hit her with his van the day before. Bella was lucky she had fast reflexes and that she managed to tuck and roll outa the way before she could get crushed.</p><p>What are the odds of that happening to her as it had to the original Bella? Technically the accident was a whole year early.</p><p>Now the asshat won't leave her be. It pissed her off. </p><p>It got worse though. She was distracted when she spotted Jasper a few tables away with his family, he was staring at her like usual. She had a feeling he wanted to say something to her but can't seem to find the chance to do it.</p><p>When their eyes connected he beamed at her, she lifted her hand to give him a slight wave, her eyes scrunching shut as she smiled at him.</p><p>Then Tyler struck. He planted a kiss on her cheek with a resounding smack. Bella shivered in disgust as he left saliva behind on her cheek. Also, because mentally she is an adult and this kid is just that. A kid. A paedophile she is not.</p><p>Jason crouched down and shot up, headbutting Tyler in the crotch. His howl of pain caught everyone's attention.</p><p>Bella scooped up her boy, brimming with pride.</p><p>"That's my boy! Always go for the least obvious strike! Who's my unpredictable little hellcat?" She cooed as she snuggled up to him.</p><p>He shot her an unimpressed look and leaned over slightly to drag her back pack closed to snatch a wet wipe from a container.</p><p>He scrubbed at her cheek, the one Tyler had kissed.</p><p>"Disgusting! Leaving his slime all over you like your his territory, grrrrr, I shoulda ripped his throat out. With. My. Teeth." He growerd to a cowering Tyler.</p><p>"Tch, useless." He spat and turned back to scrubbing Bella's cheek as if he could erase Tyler's kiss entirely.</p><p>Bella cooed at him and planted a kiss on his head.</p><p>"You're adorable baby boy~"</p><p>*smooch*</p><p>*smooch*</p><p>*smooch*</p><p>"Stop kissing me woman!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>*smooch*</p><p>(Where Bella couldn't see, Emmett and Edward had to hold Jasper back from killing Tyler for daring to kiss Bella. She missed how he puffed up in satisfied pride when Jason headbutted Tyler in the crotch or how he stared at her and Jason with a soft smile and adoring eyes. Bella saw none of it. Jason did.) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Talk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In witch Jasper gets some advise from the least likely sorce.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be honest, does Jason remind anyone of Damien Wayne? 'Cause I'm getting those vibes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You like my momma."</p><p>It took everything in Jasper not to leap 10 feet in the air when the voice appeared behind him from where he had been staring at Bella Swan.</p><p>"Um, yes?" Hesitant, unsure, that's what he was. Hesitant to confirm anything and unsure as to <em>why</em> he was being asked in the first place.</p><p>"Then man up and do something about it. My momma don't date boys, so grow a pair."</p><p>Ah, Bella didn't date boys. Did he mean grow a pair, as in grow a pair of breast? Because that's not how it works.</p><p>The dead panned look he gets states <em>'idiot' </em>loud and clear, though he had no idea why.</p><p>"No, dumbass, she don't date boys, she needs a man, as far as I know she's not into girls either or women for that matter."</p><p>Ah, he must have said that earlier bit out loud. Is this how it feels to die of embarrassment? It sure feels like it.</p><p>The kid scoffed and turned on his heel.</p><p>"She likes chocolate, lilies are her favourite flower and vanilla is her favourite scent. She hates roses, loud noises and cramps dark spaces. She likes her meat so no salad shit, unless its chicken salad with corn and cheese. Don't compliment her looks, she doesn't care for that kind of stuff, what she does, says and makes are where you'll score brownie points with compliments. Don't mess it up pretty boy, I don't do second chances."</p><p>The kid says before he starts walking away.</p><p>"Thanks?"</p><p>Jason waves over his shoulder before he disappears into the blend of moving student bodies.</p><p>Jasper wasn't sure <em>why </em>the kid had helped him out or if the info the kid had given him wasn't false, his gut told him the kid wouldn't lie, but still.</p><p>Why would he help Jasper?</p><p>Unless...</p><p>Unless he saw it more like he was indirectly helping his mom and not Jasper?</p><p>What kid wouldn't want their parent happy?</p><p>With renewed determination Jasper decided that <em>this </em>was a mission he could not, <em>would not, </em>fail. Consequences be damned. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Beat to it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Bella takes the reins to her own destiny and leaves everyone els floundering. Except Jason, who's a manipulative little shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what?"</p><p>Jason stopped reading to peer curiously up at his mother.</p><p>"What?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>"There's a amusement park in Seattle, do you wanna go?"</p><p>His mother asked as she scanned trough the words on her computer in the school library, the last place anyone would look for them before school starts. Ah, the wonders of getting to school early so no one can see you.</p><p>"No." He deadpaned. </p><p>His mother's head wipped around to stare at him with wide bewildered brown eyes.</p><p>"Why not? It'll be fun~"</p><p>Jason glared at her, unimpressed with the meer suggestion. </p><p>"It'll be loud, children will be screaming their heads of, people will be stuffing themselves with a revolting amount of sugar only to puke it out later. Why would I want to go to a place that's loud, stinks like puke and people only go to to scare themselves shitless?"</p><p>His mother only blinked blankly at him.</p><p>"No, mom, I'd rather go fishing with grandpa. Ask a one one to go with you if you really want to go and not go alone."</p><p>A light bulb went of in his head when he spotted a familiar head of curly blond trough the windows getting out of a car.</p><p>"In fact why don't you ask whats-his-face, the guy your always smiling at? I overheard him talking about the park with his siblings yesterday but none of them wanted to go. Maybe you could go together?"</p><p>She chewed lightly at the end of her pen, deep in thought.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Jasper!"</p><p>Jasper jerked around with wide eyes as a grinning Bella popped out of nowhere.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Bella, look, I've been meaning to ask you-"</p><p>"Will you go to the amusement park in Seattle with me?"</p><p>They blurted out at the same time, Jasper pausing when her sentence registered.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I'd love too!"</p><p>He was grinning like a fool and he knew it, it didn't stop him though.</p><p>"This Saturday okay?"</p><p>She asked, hooking her thumbs in her Jean pockets as she rocked back and fort on her heels.</p><p>"Yeah, it's perfect, I'll pick you up at 8? In the morning,  of course."</p><p>"Great! It's a date!"</p><p>Wait, what? Really? But she was already gone, disappeared into the thong of students while he was stunned stupid.</p><p>"Did you just score a date?" Emmett asked in glee, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Um, I think so?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>